This invention pertains to fuel preparation for internal combustion engines and is more particularly concerned with improvements for atomizing liquid fuel by means of a dispersion surface disposed in the induction passage and onto which fuel is sprayed.
In order to improve engine fuel economy and minimize noxious exhaust gas components it is desirable to provide improved fuel atomization preparatory to combustion. The prior art contains a large variety of such arrangements for improving fuel atomization. The present invention is concerned with a new and improved arrangement for fuel atomization which may be used to advantage in an electronic fuel metering system of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,851 assigned to the same assignee as the present application. However, the principles involved in the present invention permit its practice with other types of systems. One advantage of the present invention is that a significant improvement in fuel atomization can be achieved without a great deal of complicated hardware, and this means that the invention can be incorporated with a very significant cost benefit.
The foregoing features, advantages and benefits of the invention, along with additional ones, will be seen in the ensuing description and claims which should be considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The drawings disclose a presently preferred embodiment of the invention according to the best mode presently contemplated in carrying out the invention.